Hurting Inside
by mei101
Summary: What if the Sorting hat wouldn't sort Harry because of his abusive childhood? What if Harry ended up being adopted? What if Harry Potter fell in love with a certain Slytherin? Contains Grey/Bad/Harry Good/Tom Bad/Dumbles Be warned this is a slash fic- don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

'It hurts. It hurts all over' Harry thought to himself.

'Why does it hurt so much?' Harry questioned himself before beginning to inspect the injuries he could see and reach.

'I must have done something to make Uncle Vernon mad again.'

Suddenly there was a loud, sharp knock on the door to his cupboard.

"Up Boy! Up now!" screeched by Aunt Petunia.

'Probably wanting me to hurry up and make breakfast, but I wonder why? It's only 4:30 and I normally don't have to start until 5:00.'

Suddenly Harry remembered. Today was his cousins birthday! Dudley was going to get a least 30 presents' thought Harry with a sigh.

'I wish I got presents on my birthday.'

"Hurry up Boy!" shouted Aunt Petunia again.

"Coming!" Harry shouted back before putting on his bettered shoes and crawling out of his cupboard. The only place that belonged to him and always would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! Be warned; I am not going to be updating that regularly because I have a LOT of commitments in my life and yes I do have a life but I will try and keep it relatively regular but be forewarned!; there will be a few weeks where I will not update at all as I may be traveling or competing overseas in one of the sports I do!**

**Please do not mind any consistencies in this fanfic! It is simply because I have forgotten to type something up or just because I can't be bothered. Sorry!**

**Disclaimers: I am only going to say this once because it should be obvious with the quality of my writing! I do **_**NOT**_** own Harry Potter!**

Harry whimpered as his hands started to hurt so much that he wanted to cry but he would never give his Aunt the satisfaction of it.

Harry had burnt his cousin's breakfast (bacon) on his 'special day' and so his Aunt Petunia was holding his hands against the still blistering hot hot-plate to burn his hands and cause as much pain as possible without killing him… 'yet' Harry thought darkly.

Finally, after what seemed to be ages but was only 15 seconds, Aunt Petunia let Harry's hands that he snatched to his chest.

"What do you think you're doing freak!" screeched Aunt Petunia as Harry turned away to search for his list of chores. "Unfortunately you will not be doing any chores for awhile and as we can not get anyone to babysit you, with Ms Figgs having a broken leg, so you will be spending the next few days in your cupboard while we are on the trip."

At this Harry's mood brightened, as it would mean that he didn't have to use his hands for awhile.

"Now hurry up and clean up these plates so we can go!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry mumbled, in another bad mood about having to use his hands so soon. Harry rushed to do the dishes and fifteen minuets later finished the mountain of dishes left over from the feast of a breakfast that Harry had had to cook for his cousin's family without getting any of it.

"Finally we can go!" yelled Dudley loudly as soon as Harry put the last plate in the place it was supposed to be.

"Of course Dudleykins. Come here boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry.

Once Harry finally got into his cupboard, after Dudley tripped him twice, he heard the six locks that they had placed on the door after he managed to open the original one being locked and the deadbolts side across.

Harry sat in his cupboard until his guardians and cousin left before falling into a fitful sleep. Harry slept for about two days with awakenings to stomach pains of hunger before waking up to the front door being thrown open with a loud bang.

Severus Snape was not happy at the moment. He had just been summoned to the Headmasters office to be told that Dumbledore had decided that it was time someone went and check up on Harry, as he was not receiving his letters and as he and McGonagall were busy with things for the new year (as if he wasn't) they decided he would go.

Severus personally thought it was just a ploy by the spoilt prince to get more attention then he was already getting. Severus continued on his path to the edge of the wands anyway so that he could apparate to the boy's house and have this quickly over with.

Once he had reached the edge of the wards, Severus apperated to Arabella Figgs house saying a quick hello before walking to the house down the road a bit, number four pivot drive Severus thought.

Severus knocked on the door for about five seconds before losing his patience and opening it forcefully with an _Alohomora _and throwing the door open loudly.

He was met with a seemingly empty house and was about to leave before he noticed a large number of locks on the cupboard under the stairs.

"Surely they wouldn't… but then again… this is Petunia we are talking about" Severus suddenly anxious to see what was in the boot cupboard that would warrant so many locks to be needed.

**Sorry for ending it at a cliff hanger but I will write a longer chapter next to make up for it!**


End file.
